The present invention is directed to the field of educational toys. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a kit including a template and sticky-backed mosaic tiles which a child can employ to create a work of art.
Mosaics is an ancient art form dating back at least five centuries before the birth of Christ. The present invention seeks to involve kids in the creating of a mosaic work of art and to do it in a way that is fun. The present invention comprises a kit having a template, preferably with a pre-printed pattern and a plurality of polygonal tiles having a variety of colors on at least one side thereof; pressure-sensitive adhesive coated on at least one of the template and a rear surface of each of said plurality of tiles; whereby said plurality of polygonal tiles can be assembled into a desired pattern to form a mosaic art work. Preferably, at least some of the polygonal tiles are square and most preferably, all of the tiles are formed as monochromatic squares. Preferably, both of the template and the rear surface of each of the plurality of tiles is coated with a pressure-sensitive adhesive.
In an alternative embodiment, at least some of the polygonal tiles are bejeweled so as to sparkle. It is further envisioned that the template can comprise a plurality of apertures for receiving light such that the completed mosaic art work can be back lit causing the bejeweled tiles to sparkle. The material of choice for the tiles is selected from a group consisting of vinyl, ethylene vinyl acetate foam, cardboard, styrene, acrylic and cloth. In still a further embodiment, the template comprises a garment with a stenciled pattern for receiving a plurality of colored tiles. The pressure-sensitive adhesive holds the tiles in place until the color can be permanently transferred to the garment by the application of heat, as with an iron, for example.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.